No te olvidaremos, Querida Caldina
by Digressesgirl92
Summary: A veces hasta las personas más fuertes pueden ser vencidas por el cáncer. Quizás sea una forma de evitar que nos volvamos arrogantes. Un excesivamente dolido Ráfaga relata su vida antes de perder a su mitad.


**Siento tanto haber matado a un personaje tan querido por todos en este fandom, pero de cierta forma quería homenajear a mi tía Raquel, quién falleció este fin de semana. A pesar de que últimamente ya casi no la veía de cierta forma me recuerda bastante a Caldina, siempre fue muy vivaz, le gustaba bailar y era bastante juguetona. Además era la última persona que pensé que contraería cáncer, y menos aún tan joven! Me dolió bastante, pero me duele más por mis primos Ale y Paolo, así como por su marido y su madre. Ella era el pilar que sostenía su mundo doméstico.**

**Pero finalmente uno siempre llora por los que quedan…**

**Disclaimer: Magic Knight Rayearth pertenece a las Reinas del Shoujo, Clamp.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nunca te olvidaremos, Caldina<strong>_

Al fin pude aceptarlo completamente. Ya no estás conmigo. Ya no ríes conmigo. Tus pasos delicados ya no acompañarán los míos, siempre toscos. Tus manos inquietas ya no me tranquilizan. Tus extrañas manías ya no me incomodarán. Pero tu calor ya no está conmigo. Ni tus sonrisas traviesas, tus abrazos asfixiantes, ni tu delicadeza maternal…

Casi me parece verte con una enorme sonrisa exudando vitalidad por todos los poros, porque así eres tú. Seguramente te burlarías de mí si me vieras en estos momentos. Por favor búrlate de mí. Ríe de mi cara de tonto, dime que tú yaciendo inerte en esa cama es solo una broma pesada.

Aunque volvieras más loca que nunca no me importaría… ¡con tal de que volvieras! Apenas ahora puedo darme cuenta de lo que realmente significa tu ausencia.

Sin darme cuenta te volviste algo muy mío, ya no seré el mismo sin ti…Caldina.

-¡¿PORQUÉ TE LA LLEVASTE TAN JOVEN, SEÑOR? ¿¡¿POR QUÉEEEEE? –me volví con la mirada empañada de lágrimas al joven médico del otro lado de la cama. Necesitaba descargar mi frustración-¡ES TU TRABAJO! ¡DEVUELVEME A MI ESPOSA! TE PAGARÉ LO QUE QUIERAS, LO QUE SEA S-SOLO-mi voz antes cargada de rabia, frustración, dolor y pesar cayó ante el peso de mis emociones- reanímala.- No podía culparlo. Aunque me encantara la idea. Caldina me mataría si me viera así.

Se veía anonadado, casi con miedo a responderme.

-Yo…No puedo hacerlo, Señor. Ella pidió no ser reanimada-respondió como si se disculpara y me alargó un sobre y un papel sobre él- También me pidió que te entregara esto en cuanto falleciera.

El papel sobre el sobre, era el documento donde Caldina ordenaba que pasara lo que pasara no la revivieran, en caso contrario un juicio se llevaría a cabo. Qué cruel. Incluso ataba de mano a los médicos, como si ya supiera…

Miré con pena a mi interlocutor, por alguna razón todo lo que veía estaba cubierto por un manto de tristeza, y el pobre parecía deseoso de escapar de aquella dimensión. Le entregué el documento, le agradecí por sus esfuerzos y le pedí que me dejara solo por un momento.

El médico murmuraba sus disculpas y se apresuraba a escabullirse. No los culpaba, debía ser simplemente muy incómodo ver a un hombre de mi edad y complexión llorar a gritos. Pero no me importaba, me habían arrancado la mitad de mi alma y necesitaba expresar mi dolor.

¿Qué carajo iba a hacer ahora sin ti? ¿No pensaste en que dejarías a Ascot y a tus niñas inconsolables? ¿Por qué no quisiste ser revivida? ¿Por qué no me creíste cuando te dije que solo vivía por ti?

Esa mujer en la cama no puedes ser tú. Tan quieta, _tan muerta._ Tú nos sostenías a todos, eras nuestra fuerza. Nunca nadie creería que te apagarías del modo en que lo hiciste ni que te dejarías derrotar. Creo que de tanto amarte terminé divinizándote, olvidé que eras humana, que podías morir.

El sobre en mis manos pareció pesar una tonelada en cuanto lo noté.

En él se leía con una caligrafía un poco burda: _Amor, perdóname._

Reí amargamente. Incluso después de muerta, era incapaz de negarle algo. Al final de todo, los demás tenían razón: soy un dominado. Iría hasta al infierno si me lo pidieras.

* * *

><p>

Ascot abrazaba a Hikaru que repentinamente había empezado a llorar. Intentaba tranquilizar a las niñas, para poder tranquilizarse a sí mismo. Ráfaga no había salido aún, pero tenía el presentimiento de que había sucedido algo malo y Hikaru murmuraba entre sollozos que mamá Caldina había muerto y ella le había visto guiñarles un ojo antes de alejarse bailando por última vez. Umi luchaba por controlar las lágrimas traicioneras, mientras que Fuu y yo intentábamos asegurarles que era mentira.

Una mujer como ella no podía morir tan fácil. Si había personas que sobrevivían, ella debía ser una de ellas. Caldina vencería al cáncer. ¿Cierto?

Ráfaga se estaba tardando demasiado e incluso el médico de cabecera había salido con una expresión perturbada. La pelirrosa personalmente lo había elegido, por "ser guapo", aunque le faltara experiencia.

El adolescente se preguntaba cómo es que alguien podía ser tan despreocupado…

El muro que se había construido se estaba derrumbando, podía ser que…

¡No! Si la acababan de ver, tenía un semblante algo pálido pero lleno de paz. Y los había tratado tan cariñosamente.

Un solo pensamiento llenó su mente: Se estaba despidiendo.

El muro había caído. Ascot cayó de rodillas, derrotado. Su madre adoptiva y hermana mayor al mismo tiempo habían muerto. Fuu lloraba en silencio, mientras Umi gritaba que quería verla.

Torpemente el adolescente se puso de pie y siguió a las niñas que corrían a la habitación de la bailarina.

Una parte de él se sentía extrañamente atraído al piso a hundirse lo más posible, pero tenía el impulso más grande de desmentir sus pensamientos.

Al llegar observaron al gigantesco hombre que era su padre, en el suelo derrotado y como en trance al pie de la cama de una consumida mujer. No pudieron entrar por lo cuál solo pudieron sollozar al saberse huérfanos nuevamente.

* * *

><p>

Mientras leía la extensa carta de su amada, su ceño iba frunciéndose y las lágrimas recién enjugadas volvían a brotar. Miles de imágenes se deslizaban por su mente.

El día en que la conoció, le había arrojado una manzana a la nuca. Sin darse cuenta había tirado a una chica morena a un charco. Incluso furiosa, se veía bellísima. Ese día la invitó a cenar, ella por su parte lo invitó a su recital.

El primer día en que la vio bailar había quedado deslumbrado, sin palabras. Me había hechizado.

Vestida de blanco radiante camino al altar. Arrastrándolo a la pista de baile. Y avergonzándolo por su torpeza.

En sus brazos, comentándole serenamente su deseo de poseer una familia muy extensa.

Cuando le había comentado que no se sentía bien y tiempo después el dolor de saber de su infecundidad. Creo que incluso terminé amándola más en su vulnerabilidad.-pensó el militar con una amarga sonrisa.

El día en que adoptó a Ascot, parecía una niña estrujando a una muñeca nueva. Tuve que separar a Caldina del niño castaño para que no lo ahogara.

Y tiempo después adoptó a Hikaru, Umi y Fuu. Nunca había estado más alegre, ni más bella. La maternidad era lo suyo. Su nuevo pasatiempo: confeccionar trajes para sus niñas. Debía admitir que había logrado sacarle su faceta de padre celoso: las faldas eran demasiado cortas y había tantos degenerados sueltos por el mundo... Siempre discutían por la ropa de "sus trillizas".

Entre tanto los pequeños crecían. Ascot había pasado de chiquillo problemático a un niño muy tímido y mimado, a pesar de las protestas de Umi, mi pequeña gritona. Hikaru era un chispazo de alegre ternura y Fuu maduraba sorprendentemente rápido, era muy inteligente. Caldina era un pozo de amor incondicional, hacía el papel de madre permisiva y yo era el malvado padre que hacía trizas los caprichos excéntricos de los niños. No creo que haya familia más feliz que la nuestra, pero sucedió un pequeño acontecimiento que yo debí prever como el principio del fin. Caldina estaba muy adolorida.

Por lo cual, poco a poco dejó de bailar. Luego de cada presentación escaseaban los analgésicos e incluso las pomadas para masajear mis lesiones. Yo decidí a hacer la vista gorda. Caldina ya no tenía 20 años y sus piruetas eran bastante complicadas. Intentaba mimarla lo más posible, sabía que odiaba sentirse vieja, aunque para mí siempre pareciera de 20.

Empezó a moverse cada vez menos, pero sonreía y sonreía. Si la caprichosa Umi quería algo, corría a dárselo, si Hikaru se sentía triste o fallaba alguna prueba era la primera en animarla y cuando Fuu no se sentía segura para salir, le repetía una y otra vez que la amaba porque es perfecta así como es. Ascot siempre practicaba deportes con ella, así ambos se mantenían en forma, gradualmente debió negarse esos placeres.

Frecuentaba más al médico, a mis espaldas, a pesar de odiar el terrible ambiente de hospital. Cada vez discutíamos más, quería que me dijera que estaba pasando pero ella lo mantendría en secreto hasta el final. Lo máximo que pude sonsacarle, fue que había desarrollado "algo así como artrosis, no te preocupes, tontito. ¡Estoy perfectamente!"

Cada vez los medicamentos eran más fuertes y más frecuentes. La máscara de salud de Caldina se resquebrajaba.

Hace poco más de un mes, no pudo levantarse de la cama. Una enorme mancha de sangre decoraba las blancas sábanas. La tomé en brazos, apuré a los niños y como un loco conduje hasta el hospital. La espera estaba haciéndome perder la cabeza, al igual que los niños y sus preguntas que no podía responder. Yo mismo luchaba contra mis pensamientos derrotistas.

Cuando el médico me llamó para informarme ya no pensaba mi cuerpo se movía automáticamente.

No entendí nada excepto cáncer. _Cáncer. _Esa palabra me destruyó por completo. Estaba preparado para todo tipo de desastre físico e incluso psicológico, siempre que fuera algo externo, esto destruía el mundo interior que cuidaba celosamente.

Miré a mis 4 hijos, el mayor tenía 14 y la menor 10, ya estaban en edad de entender pero no en edad de soportar la idea de quedarse sin madre, menos aun habiéndola tenido por tan poco tiempo…

* * *

><p>Un pesado suspiro escapó de los labios de Ráfaga volviéndolo al tiempo actual. La carta en sus manos constituía un conjunto de confesiones de todas las cosas que la bailarina le había ocultado. Algunas eran realmente ridículas y picarescas (como que su cabello no era rosa, que tenía 42 años o que su primer encuentro lo había planeado ella), pero eran lo que hacían que Caldina tuviera ese toque especial.<p>

Lo que realmente le dolía es que le hubiera ocultado que la supuesta artrosis era un carcinoma que había hecho metástasis a sus huesos y que la razón por la que ya no pudo ocultarlo fue porque había dañado sus riñones a tal punto que no podían realizar ningún tratamiento sin terminar matándola.

La pelirrosa no quería vivir siendo una carga o con incómodos procedimientos que impidan que cuide a los suyos como quisiera, por ello decidió no ser revivida. El hombre bufó y rio de una manera carente de alegría.

Ráfaga amaba a esa terca mujer y siempre lo haría pero a veces tenía ganas de golpearla (qué inconciencia!), sin embargo prefirió robarle un último beso. Le haría mucha falta su amor asfixiante.

-Dios, dame fuerzas-pidió con los ojos elevados, para seguidamente llamar a sus hijos y darles la tremenda noticia. Por ella sería fuerte, protegería a sus hijos y los amaría con toda la fuerza de su corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>Qué les pareció? No es precisamente uno de mis mejores escritos pero fue lo que se me ocurrió... Quizás si escuchan <strong>_**Pero te extraño**_** de Andrea Bocelli entren en ambiente.**


End file.
